The Importance of
by Alexa Twitch
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the DVD Disasters girl during their 3 month stay in NT? Follow them in this series of one-shots as they figure out the importance of anything and everything. I claim no rights to NT or any songs/movie or tv references used!
1. Chapter 1

**The Importance of Prologues**

So you want to know what happened to our heroines during their stay in the movie. I can't say I blame you, I kinda left you hanging. As you remember Abby, Erica, Etta, and Katie were only 16 when they went into the movie and around 26 when they got there. That's a lot of growing up to miss. They had to learn the importance of things like money management, solid jobs, and not to mention grown up relationships. So take four teen girls add ten years to their lives, a pinch of teenaged behavior, a gallon of money, a cup of romance, and maybe a song or two and you get… a whole mess of trouble. What have I gotten myself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Importance of the Shuffle Feature**

Abby had told herself many times: leaving your MP3 on shuffle could lead to trouble. But did she ever listen? Nope! Not that it mattered much, she was house sitting for Ben and Abigail. They had gone to a two day lecture at MIT on Paul Revere or Paul Bunyan or Robert Palmer or something like that. Abby was currently sprawled on the couch in Ben's study reading and listening to music. She had hooked up her Walkman MP3 to Ben's laptop and set the shuffle to stop after 12 songs. _Addicted to Love_ was song Number 11. She was glad to get a moment's peace and some relaxation. It was roughly a week and a half since she had gotten out of her hospital stay and she was looking forward to nice, stitches-and-IV-free rest.

Riley wandered down the hall in search of Abby. He had gone out for five minutes to get some computer duster and she had already wandered from where he left her. Was it really that hard to stay in the kitchen while he went somewhere? Riley heard a noise coming from Abby's favorite room in the house, Ben's study. He poked his head in and saw her lying on the couch, eyes closed, book forgotten on the floor. She had a smile on her face as she bobbed her head in time to Robert Palmer's lyrics.

"Why do you do that?" he asked over the music.

Abby fairly leapt up and tugged the pony tail hanging over her shoulder nervously.

"Dang it Riley! Why do I do what?" she asked, taking a deep, calming breath after the little scare.

"Make me forget why I'm mad at you. When I left you were in the kitchen trying that new recipe. You did remember to take the cake out of the oven right?"

"Of course." She said. "Jeez Riley you really scared me a minute ago. Why do _you_ have to do _that_?"

"I dunno." He said. He leaned back on the couch as the song ended. He heard the next one start and realized he actually knew it. "I know this one. I actually know the words to it." He said over the intro.

"You do?" Abby asked surprised. The song, _Hellfire_ from The Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack, was the widely overlooked one. She liked the song personally and didn't really care what others thought of it.

"Mhmm."

"Sing it then!"

"What? No."

"Please Riley? Please?" she pouted her lip.

"Don't give me that look! Fine!" He took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud"_

Abby was surprised at how well his voice sounded. She knew Justin Bartha could sing a little but hearing it from Riley, her Riley, made it better. It made her wish she knew the Latin part so she could sing too.

"_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_

Riley was stunned at his lack of nervousness. He usually hated signing in front of people but it was different in front of her. She didn't watch him with disbelief or appraisal in her eyes but rather a kind of proud scrutiny, as if she were memorizing his voice.

"_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul"_

Abby was now standing, picking up the small pile of books next to the couch and moving them to the desk, all the while listening to Riley. Pulling her hair ribbon free, she let her hair down and turned, leaning on the desk, to look at Riley.

"_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in raven hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control"_

Riley noticed for the first time how much like a gypsy she looked today. Her hair was now free and the messy brown waves were tumbling around her shoulders. She was wearing a long, airy, green cotton dress with the corset stitching on the top and cheap silver bangles adorning her wrists. He felt plain in his faded jeans and black t-shirt.

"_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin"_

Now Riley was really getting into the music. Abby smiled; pleased to see he was enjoying himself. There were many times when she had pretended to be the character while listening to music. He jumped to his feet, coming towards her fast.

"_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_The witch who sent this flame"_

He placed his hands forcefully on the desk, trapping her between his arms and the furniture.

"_It's not my fault_

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much_

_Stronger than a man"_

His hands slid to her hips and he held them loosely. She slid away from him easily, moving towards the stationary bookshelves behind the desk.

"_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone"_

He was now right in front of her. He grabbed her, lifting her up so that her legs were around him. She glared at him with a slight anger in her eyes as her hair fell around her face.

"_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now gypsy, it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn"_

He slowly let her down, his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder. She placed her hands lightly over his wrists.

"_God have mercy on her_

_God have mercy on me"_

He suddenly grabbed her wrists tightly, bringing them over her head.

"_But she will be mine_

_Or she will burn!"_

Abby and Riley looked at each other for a long moment. Each felt that, while some what exhilarating, they had shared a piece of themselves with each other. Abby realized that she didn't truly know that much about Riley and suddenly sound herself craving more. They were both still silent, not wanting to let this moment go but knowing they had to move sometime. What finally got them to move was applause from the doorway. Riley dropped Abby's hands and they both looked over to see Ben and Abigail standing the doorway.

"That was great. Did we make it in time for the last showing or will there be a repeat performance?" Abigail asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Abby said, rolling her eyes. "Show up unexpectedly next week and you see a musical number from Phantom of the Opera."

"Any reason this is going on in my study?" Ben asked.

"Aww Benji, you know this is my favorite room in the whole house!" Abby replied, moving towards the computer to get her Walkman.

"I'm aware of that Abby, and don't call me Benji! It reminds me of the dog."

"Is it sad I know what movie you're talking about?" Riley asked.

"Not if you're dating Little Miss Movie Freak over there." Abigail laughed.

"I resent that!"

"No you resemble that."

"So why are you guys home so early?" Riley questioned.

"Well it all started when one of the speakers didn't show up. I mean the stereo speakers. It turns out some kid stole it-"

As Ben began his story, Abby and Riley made to follow him, casting glances at each other. Nothing could possibly top the moment they just had. But they could hope…

* * *

My first AN. So I decided to add a little Riley/Abby moment for two reasons. Reason 1) Though they were the most prominant couple in DVD Disasters, I've gotten PM's asking for more Riley/Abby stuff. So here's the drug for your fix faithful readers.

Reason 2) I finished watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!

Abby3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Importance of Concern**

Erica and Etta raced up the steps to Abby and Riley's town house. They'd just scored tickets to an Augustana concert and they had to tell Abby.

'_This would be much easier if she would just turn her cell phone on!'_ Erica thought.

Etta knocked but no one answered. She knew Abby was home because she had called Ben looking for him and he said Abby and Riley were at home. Plus she could hear music playing from inside.

"Abbykins! Dude, I know you're home!"

Etta knocked again and the door swung open. They wandered down the short hall and turned into the living room. What they saw next made Erica grab the doorframe to keep from falling over.

Riley and Abby were attempting, and almost succeeding, to learn the dance from _Dirty Dancing_. But it wasn't that that shocked Erica. It was their clothing, or lack thereof. Riley's shirt had been discarded, leaving him in just a pair of jeans. Abby was in a black sports bra and long cotton skirt. The two girls could see for the first time the differences in her friend since the "accident." She had lost a good bit of weight, leaving her a somewhat smaller version of the slightly plump shape as she had always been. There was an obvious scar on her shoulder that made Erica cringe. Abby's hair had also grown longer and more unruly which apparently Riley liked if the way he touched it was any clue.

"Holy Snapit! Don't you two wear clothes like normal people?" Erica exclaimed.

Abby turned and laughed, picking Riley's button down off the floor.

"I don't have to put on clothes, it's my house!" she said, sliding Riley's shirt on.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Etta asked, going to sit on the couch.

"Exercising. Dancing. Being crazy. Take your pick." Riley said.

Abby flopped on the couch next to Etta, taking a long drink of water from a bottle on the side table.

"We came to tell you we got tickets to an Augustana concert!" Erica said happily. "Let's go out to lunch and celebrate!"

"Eh, I'm not that hungry." Abby replied.

"But you always love to go out to lunch!" Etta said.

"Yeah and how are you not hungry?" Riley asked. "All you had for breakfast was strawberry yogurt."

"Nu-uh! It was strawberry CHEESECAKE yogurt. See the difference?"

"Uh… no." Erica replied.

"Abby, I know I ask you this all the time but are you alright?" Etta asked.

"Guys, I'm completely fine."

Somewhere in the nearby, a car backfire loudly. Everyone jumped but Abby paled and squeeze her eyes shut. Etta briefly wondered if she was breathing. Riley didn't look surprised and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's alright. It's just a car."

Abby pushed back and smiled sadly. She left the room with the same frightened and sad look on her face that made Etta worried.

"She's been having a rough time." Riley said.

"I would be too if I got shot." Erica replied.

"Is she seeing a councilor?" Etta asked.

"She refused. But she's not eating much and she freaks out every time she hears something remotely like a gunshot." Riley leaned against the arm of the couch and ran his hand over his face in a very Ben-like manner. "I don't know what to do."

Erica looked at Etta. She suddenly flailed her arms like always does when she gets a brilliant plan.

"Ya-Ya." She said, confusing Etta. Then a look of realization came over Etta's face.

"Ya-Ya."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Tell Abby we'll be back to pick her up at 10 tonight." Etta said, jumping off the couch. "Tell her to wear her white nightgown with the ribbons on it."

"But what going-"

"Bye Riley!" The girls called in unison.

"What's going on?" Abby asked coming into the room.

"I wish I knew." Riley sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Importance of Friends**

It was 11:45 exactly when Abby was dragged out of her bed by four crazy people in brightly colored nightgowns. Those crazy people just happen to be her best friends. They pushed her in the back of the car with Erica and drove the ten minutes to Erica's house. Abigail started a fire in the fire pit of Erica's backyard and motioned for everyone to sit around the fire.

"What is this?!" Abby asked angrily for the thousandth time.

"A Ya-Ya mission of mercy." Etta said.

"An intervention." Katie added.

"I shoulda never let you watch that movie. You are not Ya-Ya's. Now let's just get in the car and go home!"

"You once told us you wanted to do this. Now we're here and you're going to do this or so help me God I'll knock you into the middle of next week." Erica said.

"Then I'll kick your sorry arse on Thursday!" Abby shouted back.

"Do it!" Erica challenged.

"Fine!" Abby grabbed the bag Abigail handed her. "These are the crowns of the Queens that have gone before us. They come from the Indian Holy Ground, The Jungles of the Ancients, and the Prairies of the Norwegians."

She passed out the crowns she realized the girls had spent the afternoon putting together. She couldn't even begin to imagine where they found the old hats and the beads and fake flowers they'd glued to them.

"This is the blood of our people," She said, pulling out a mason jar and a pretty glass goblet she recognized as her own. She'd have to talk to them about that later. "The Wolf People, the Alligator People, and the Moon Women from which we gain our strength to rule all worlds."

She passed the goblet to Etta, who sat at her right.

"Etta Williams I declare you… Princess Lion of the Mountains."

"Ha cha cha." She laughed, passing the glass.

"Erica Johnson I declare you… Duchess Flighty as a Robin."

"I'm not flighty." She mumbled but smiled all the same.

"Abigail Chase I declare you… Viscomtesse Raging River." Abigail laughed and passed the goblet. "Katie Malloy I declare you… Countess Whispering Willow." Katie grinned at this and passed the goblet back to Abby. "And I, Abby Owens, am hereby and forever, Queen Sister Bear." She pulled the knife out of the bag.

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Katie muttered.

"Silence!" Abby said. She pricked her hands and passed the knife to Etta. "We are the mighty Ya-Ya Priestesses. Let no man put us under." They joined hands and stood. "Now, our blood flows through each other, as it has down for all eternity. Loyal forever. We raise our voices in the words of mumbo gumbo… YA-YA!"

"YA-YA!" They screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Importance of Billy Joel**

Riley had it all planned out perfect, thanks to his friends. Riley and Abby had been officially dating for three weeks (three and a half if you asked Riley) and he wanted to do something special for her. He had gotten the idea a last week ago while they were watching _Pretty in Pink_ and Abby mentioned she had never gone to her prom. He had a special bit of help from everyone to make the night perfect.

Etta and Katie told Riley everything they could about Abby's ideas of romance from what love songs she liked to what candle scents were the best.

Abigail and Erica helped him fix romantic foods.

Ben kept Riley from falling over with nervousness and lent him the use of his study for the night.

Abby and Etta arrived at 8 that night, like they'd been told. Walking through the door she was ambushed by the other girls, Etta aiding in said ambush. They dragged her upstairs where they proceeded to put her in a blue dress that had a thin strapped top of cotton and flared out at her hips. From the hips down the loose material was covered in pink and blue mesh, reminding Abby of the 80's. Katie pulled her hair into a half up, half down style with a pink scrunchie in it and handed her a pair of pink Mary Jane pumps. Abigail knew her friend was pleased with her look by the way she kept smiling at them.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"Ah-ah. No questions." Etta said.

They led her downstairs and she saw Ben waiting at the door to the study. He opened the door with a gracious sweep of his hand.

"M'lady." He said, bowing. She went into the study and saw it.

Ben's desk was cleaned off except for speakers and Riley's iPod. On the coffee table was a spread of chocolate cherries and Oreo cookies with a bottle of champagne on the side. The whole room smelled like apples from the green Yankee Candle next to the spread of food. Riley leaned against the aforementioned desk wearing a black shirt and dress pants with a white sports jacket, looking very much from the 80's himself. When he hit the play button on his iPod and started singing, Abby almost fainted with an overload of perfection.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time"_

He moved over to Abby and took her hand, sliding a corsage of pink carnations over her wrist.

"_If you said goodbye to me tonight_

_There would still be music left to write_

_What else could I do?_

_I'm so inspired by you_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time"_

Abby smiled and moved away from Riley, over to Ben's desk and leaned against it with her arms folded over her chest. Riley wanted to make her swoon but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"_Once I thought my innocence was gone_

_Now I know that happiness goes on"_

Riley came over to the desk and put his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

"_That's where you found me_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I haven't been there for the longest time"_

Abby leaned in to kiss him but turned away and moved from him. She sat down on the couch and surprised Riley by singing the next few lines with him.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time"_

Riley, not to be deterred, sat next to her and tried to kiss her again. Abby stood and walked to the other side of the couch, leaning on it and singing the next part alone.

"_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_

_And the greatest miracle of all"_

Abby gently grabbed one of his coat lapels and drew him closer with every word.

_Is how I need you_

_And how you needed me too_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time"_

Riley leaned up but felt her move away again. He huffed in frustration and jumped up after her. He almost missed a note when he saw her sitting on Ben's desk, looking down demurely and showing more leg than he'd ever seen her show. _'Mental note: throw out all of Abby's pajama pants.'_

"_Maybe this won't last very long_

_But you feel so right_

_And I could be wrong"_

Those last lines caught Abby's attention and she looked up at him, startled to find him so close. She felt his hand on her calf, inching upward. No body had ever done that to her before and she jumped in surprise.

"_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_

_But I've gone this far_

_And it's more that I hoped for"_

He pulled away as his hand hit her knee and it was Abby's turn to be frustrated. She began to follow him as he headed back to the couch.

"_Who knows how much further we'll go on_

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone"_

She stepped in front of his and put an arm on his shoulder, pulling him towards her. She took over the next line.

"_I'll take my chances_

_I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there for the longest time"_

Riley leaned back and stepped away from her. He returned singing and walked to the other side of the couch.

"_I had second thoughts at the start_

_I said to myself_

_Hold on to your heart"_

Abby kneeled on the couch so she could face him as he put his hands on the back and leaned forward towards her.

"_Now I know the woman that you are_

_You're wonderful so far_

_And it's more that I hoped for"_

Riley jumped back and headed for the door. Abby watched him a minute then leapt up to follow him, slowly. She sped up when he was a few feet from the door. Riley heard her heels and smiled to him self as he sang the next line.

"_I don't care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for lesser things"_

Riley stopped short and turned around. Abby crashed into his arms and he held her tightly.

"_I want you so bad_

_I think you ought to know that_

_I intend to hold you for_

_The longest time."_

He crushed his lips down on hers and was pleased that she didn't try to get away. She held onto him, kissing him, until the song ended. Abby leaned against his chest and smiled.

"You planned that for me?"

"Well it wasn't for Ben, that's for sure."

He let her go and led her to the couch. He went to uncork the champagne when she stopped him.

"I don't like champagne." She said, almost apologetically.

"I suspected as much." He said, moving the ice bucket off the table and pulling another one out from under it. This one contained a bottle of ginger ale.

"You really did think of everything." She said surprised.

"I'm awesome that way." He said.

* * *

"Quiet Katie, I can't hear!" Erica exclaimed.

"Then quit telling me to be quiet!" Katie shot back.

"Both of you shut up, _I_ can't hear!" Etta snapped.

"They're going to hear you." Abigail said.

The three younger ladies were huddled around the door trying to hear what was happening behind the door. The song had long ended but all they could get through the heavy oak door were low laughs and the clink of glasses on the tray. Sounds were getting fewer and farther between as the second hour of their date rolled around.

Two hours later, Abigail had gone to bed, Katie had gone home, and Etta and Erica were asleep on the couch in the den. Ben was coming from the kitchen with a cup of coffee when the door to his study quietly opened and closed. He turned back to see Riley coming out of the room. His appearance was disheveled and he looked as thought he'd been sleeping.

"Uh… Ben, I thought you would have been asleep by now." Riley said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How was the date?"

"It was ok I guess."

"Just ok?"

"Ok it was perfect. Seriously Ben I don't know how I'm gonna make this up to you." Riley said grinning.

"I'll remind you of this day when you least expect it. And trust me, it'll be important."

"I don't think even another treasure can top this night."

"Why's that?" Ben asked amused.

"I've been waiting for someone like her for the longest time."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Importance of The Phantom**

"_Hey! Get that gun off of him!"_

_And then the gun went off, tearing through her shoulder, and with a cry of pain she fell forward, arms around Riley's neck. Katie put her down on the ground and Riley lunged forward._

"_YOU SHOT HER!"_

Abby awoke suddenly, her breathing erratic and her eyes wide with fear. She put a hand on her heart, blinking tears back from her eyes.

She hadn't had this nightmare for almost a month now. She'd been so happy with Riley it had nearly slipped from her mind completely. But now it was back in full force. Abby shook her head a few times, like she could make it disappear again. She closed her eyes, taking a few deeps breaths into her lungs. She needed air. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stumbling over to the open window to stick her head out into the night.

She heard the bed creak behind her as Riley sat up.

"Abby?" He asked hoarsely, getting up out of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"The nightmare came back." She choked out, pulling her head back into the room. Riley was already beside her, his face etched with worry. He looked wide awake now.

"Oh. Was it as bad as last time?"

"Worse," She sighed shakily as Riley helped over to the bed.

"Anything I can do?" Riley asked, his voice a whisper. Abby didn't reply, but buried her face into his shoulder. He sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. He tried to think of something he could do, and before he could even stop himself, a song was rolling quietly off his lips.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

Abby looked up, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she looked up at him, entranced. He put a hand on her cheek, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb.

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let daylight dry your tears _

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you _

Abby looked up, her lips trembling as she began to sing almost silently.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Riley smiled slightly at her, as she appeared almost shy. Something about the moonlight made her breath-taking to him. He leaned in closer, his lips at her ear.

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

Abby jumped at his closeness. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she looked into his eyes, singing the next part softly.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, right here beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Riley bit his lip, searching her face as his hands fell to her hips. He was slowly easing into the song.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you, here beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_That's all I ask of you_

Abby stared at him breathlessly, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

Finally their voices combined, rising in one soft whisper

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

And finally, Abby smiled, no longer singing as she prompted him gently. She pushed their faces together, her nose brushing against his.

"Say you love me…"

"You know I do."

Their voices wavered together as their voices came together again on the ending line.

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of…_

Their voices abruptly cut off as Riley pressed his lips to hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled back, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Riley looked at her curiously, and her eyes silently thanked him. She crawled back over to the pillow and Riley did the same. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Love you," she mumbled tiredly.

"Love you too." Riley smiled, stroking her hair. He gently hummed the song over again for 10 minutes, waiting. He then noticed the gentle rise and fall of Abby's chest, realizing she'd fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, closing his own eyes.

_Love me…_

_That's all I ask of you._

Author's Note: This chapter was written by the amazing Angelic Prophesy. Be sure to give her props in the reviews I know you'll write.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Importance of Knowing**

"I love girl's days." Abigail said as she leaned back in the jacuzzi.

Erica sighed in agreement as she popped another chocolate square in her mouth. The girls had decided to spend a day at the spa to relax and gossip about, what else, men.

"So… Abigail… Was it Ben's dashing good looks or his kissing that made you fall for him on our little adventure?" Katie joked.

"Hmm… I'd have to say both." Abigail replied.

"We know why Abby picked Riley." Erica hinted suggestively. "It's the same reason they're living together."

The girls shrieked in laughter as Abby turned red.

"Actually… that's impossible because we haven't."

"What?" Etta asked.

"You two share a bed!" Abi said.

"Yes but we're not 'sharing a bed.'" She clarified.

The girls stared at their friend in disbelief. They had been sure that… Well, it was obvious the two had those feelings for each other. So what was taking them so long?

"Are you two waiting?" Abi asked.

"This is a really awkward conversation." Abby replied, grabbing her towel and throwing it around her as she stood. "I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Oh Abby, don't be that way!" Etta called. "It's alright."

"I know," she replied, pausing at the door leading out of the spa room. "I'm just not feeling well. Too much heat."

As soon as she reached the locker room, she threw open the rented locker door and pulled out her cell phone. She stared at the little chunk of plastic and metal before opening it and scrolling down the address book. She stopped on the most familiar name. Pausing, she waited until she got the answering machine.

"Riley… there's something you should know…"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Importance of Breaking Up**

Abby sat stock still in her chair, blinking back tears as Riley raged before her.

"How could you _do_ this to me? Some random guy? You didn't even bother to learn his name before you _cheated_ on me?"

And if he asks you why,  
you can tell him that I told you  
That I'm tired of castles in the air.  
I've got a dream I want the world to share  
And castle walls just lead me to despair.

Abby followed Riley to the bedroom. A good actress put on a good show. From what she'd seen in movies and read in books, she was supposed to stop him from leaving. But there was no fight in her. She'd brought this upon herself.

Hills of forest green where the mountains touch the sky,  
A dream come true, I'd live there till I died.  
I'm asking you to say my last goodbye.  
The love we knew ain't worth another try.

"Riley?" Abby ventured.

"What?" he mumbled back, throwing some shirts in his duffle bag.

Abby said nothing but moved to sit cross legged on the bed, watching Riley pack.

Save me from all the trouble and the pain.  
I know I'm weak, but I can't face that boy again.  
Tell him the reasons why I can't remain,  
Perhaps he'll understand if you tell it to him plain.

Riley arrived at Ben's sooner than he should have, having driven over the speed limit the entire way there. He pounded on the door until Ben opened it up, annoyance turning quickly to concern.

"Ri-"

"She cheated on me." He blurted.

Ben heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Abigail with a look of shock and betrayal on her face. Ben moved aside, letting Riley storm in the house.

"Can I stay here?"

"As long as you need." Abigail replied quickly, her cell phone in her hand.

Ben stared at him friend, realizing for the first time in a long time just how fragile the young man could be.

But how can I forget the feel of sunlight in the morning,  
In the hills, away from city strife.  
He wants a perfect woman for his wife;  
I have my dreams, but I'm not cut out for this life.

Etta put the phone on speaker, continuing to fix her hair and make up.

"Hey Abigail. I can't talk long, I've got a date tonight. He's this really great guy I met-"

"Did you know?" the voice over the phone asked.

"Know what?" Etta asked confused.

"Abby cheated on Riley."

Etta fumbled her hair brush. No… She wasn't doing this again.

"I'll be right over. Let me call Erica and Katie."

For I cannot be part of the alternate generation:  
Partners waltz, I thought I had romance.  
The music plays and everyone must dance.  
I'm bowing out. I need a second chance.

Etta looked royally pissed when she arrived at Ben's house. Abigail pulled open the door, looking weary.

"Ben and Riley are in the study. I wouldn't go in there just yet. Where are Katie and Erica?"

"On their way to see Abby. I have a feeling we don't have the whole story."

Save me from all the trouble and the pain.  
I know I'm weak, but I can't face that boy again.  
Tell him the reasons why I can't remain,  
Perhaps he'll understand if you tell it to him plain.

Abby let Erica and Katie in, allowing them to storm in and survey the aftermath. The clothes on the bedroom floor, the overturned stool in the kitchen, the tears on Abby's face.

"Who was it?" Erica asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Katie looked torn between comforting her friend and standing firm. Katie put a semi consoling arm around Abby's shoulders.

"The truth?" she asked, sighing. "You're not going to want to hear it."

And if he asks you why, you can tell him that I told you  
That I'm tired of castles in the air.  
I've got a dream I want the world to share  
And castle walls just lead me to despair.

The truth? She didn't cheat on Riley at all. It was the only way she could think of getting him to break up with her. Because she was too afraid to continue seeing him.


End file.
